Versace
Versace is an Italian fashion label founded by Gianni Versace in 1978. In 2011, Donatella Versa opened up the Versace archives to Lady Gaga. Sunglasses Each sunglasses have a model number (mod.) and a color number (col.) worn by Lady Gaga. S76.png|Mod. update Z76 Col. 900 BR Lady-gaga-and-gianni-versace-z76-sunglesses.jpg|"Just Dance" Lady-gaga-strip-4169-7.jpg|(Apr 16, 2009) 4-19-09 Quelli che il calcio.jpg|(Apr 19, 2009) 6-28-11 Fuji TV Interview.png|(Jun 28, 2011) Versace Mod 465-A Col 915.jpg|Mod 465/A Col. 915 Picture36.jpg|David C. Lee (Jun 10, 2008) Carpet2.jpg|(Jun 10, 2008) Artistic Agitation 06.jpg|Artistic Agitation (Jun 21, 2008) 068.jpg|(Jun 25, 2008) June25-2008-Malta.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari (Jun 25, 2008) D. Yount01.jpg|D. Yount (Jun 29, 2008) RichardYagutilov.jpg|Yougotlove (2008) PerezHilton Bash 04.jpg|(Jul 4, 2008) Stephanie Cabral 001.png|Stephanie Cabral (Aug 20, 2008) Schwarz11.jpg|2Vista (Aug 29, 2008) MariaSimon2.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) MariaSimon8.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) MariaSimon4.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) MariaSimon5.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) Stephan Schraps08.jpg|Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) Stephan Schraps12.jpg|Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) Dangershark6.jpg|(Sep 16, 2008) John Grainger 12254554953.png|John Grainger (Sep 24, 2008) Manuela Cifra 01.jpg|Manuela Cifra (Sep 26, 2008) Adrian Sidney 02.jpg|Adrian Sidney (Nov 23, 2008) Jan15-2009-London.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) 09-01-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) Versace-676-sunglasses.gif|Mod. Update 676 Col. 900 November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg|(Nov 30, 2008) 09-01-12 LAX Airport.jpg|(Jan 11, 2009) 09-01-13 London.jpg|(Jan 12, 2009) 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 09-01-14 London2.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) January_17_2009_G_A_Y_nightclub.png|(Jan 17, 2009) 1-17-09 Arriving at club G-A-Y.jpg|(Jan 17, 2009) 09-01-28 NYC.jpg|(Jan 29, 2009) 2-8-09 Hotel in Paris.jpg|(Feb 8, 2009) 2-10-09 Planet Radio.jpg|(Feb 10, 2009) 2-25-09 Leaving NRJ Radio.jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|(Mar 11, 2009) Lady gaga 11238.jpg|Fame Ball 3-12-09 Channel 93.3.jpg|(Mar 12, 2009) 3-13-09 Blazin 98.9.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-25-09 Mojo in the Morning.jpg|(Mar 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Press Conference in Russia.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Arriving in Moscow Famous Club.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Red Square in Moscow.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) April_28_2009_001.png|(Apr 28, 2009) 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 2, 2009) 4_May_Grammy_Promo_Performance_2009.png|(May 4, 2009) 8-11-09 Manila.jpg|(Aug 11, 2009) KeironO'Conner2.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (Oct 4, 2009) BadRomance5.jpg|"Bad Romance" 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show.jpg|(Oct 27, 2009) 11-2-09 BET's 106 and Park.jpg|(Nov 2, 2009) 12-5-09 Returning to Hotel.jpg|(Dec 5, 2009) Out in London 3.jpg|(Feb 27, 2010) 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg|(Mar 4, 2010) March 5, 2010 001.png|(Mar 5, 2010) Lady-Gaga-in-Manav-Gangwani-couture-On-the-Couch-with-Koel.jpg|(Oct 29, 2011) Versace-mod.372 col.900 TO.jpg|Mod. 372/DM Col. 900 TO 09-02-14 Münich.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) Versace-Feb14-2009.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) Feb_19_2009_001.png|(Feb 19, 2009) 3-11-09 Out on Venice Beach.jpg|Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) 3-14-09 Radio Movin 97.7 and Radio Wild.jpg|(Mar 14, 2009) 5-1-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 1, 2009) 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 3, 2009) Versace-R76.jpg|Mod. R76 Col. 852 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg|(Mar 7, 2009) Oriol2.jpg|Estevan Oriol (Mar 10, 2009) Lauren Dukoff 04.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) 3-22-09 KS 107.5.jpg|(Mar 22, 2009) versace-399-sunglasses-profile.png|Mod. 399 lady-gaga-and-versace-399-sunglasses-gallery.png|KIIS FM's Wango Tango (May 9, 2009) 9_May_2009_001.png|(May 9, 2009) May 29 2009 001.png|(May 29, 2009) 6-19-09 Arriving at hotel in Toronto.jpg|(Jun 19, 2009) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Lady-gaga-marry-the-night-video-interview.jpg|(Dec 1, 2011) 372DM 900 (Versace).png|Mod. 372/DM Col. 852 12-30-09 Out in Miami.jpg|(Dec 30, 2009) 12-31-09 Balcony of Miami Hotel.jpg|(Dec 31, 2009) January_1,_2010_001.png|(Jan 1, 2010) January 2, 2010 001.png|(Jan 2, 2010) Normal ap10 001.jpg|(Jan 3, 2010) January 9, 2010 001.png|(Jan 9, 2010) Normal ap10 002.jpg|(Jan 10, 2010) January 14, 2010 001.png|(Jan 12, 2010) Out in NYC 2.jpg|(Sep 23, 2010) Gianni Versace shades mod. 789.png|Mod. 789 Col. 900 TO Jan 13th 2010.jpg|Jan 13, 2010) Normal c100121 003.jpg|(Jan 24, 2010) AlejandroFashion14 2.png|"Alejandro" September 16, 2010 001.png|(Sep 16, 2010) October 14, 2010 001.png|(Oct 14, 2010) In Oslo.jpg|(Oct 18, 2010) 10-24-10.jpg|(Oct 24, 2010) In London 4.jpg|(Nov 3, 2010) In London 5.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) In London 7.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) November 23, 2010 001.png|(Nov 23, 2010) 11-26-10 After Poland Concert.jpg|(Nov 26, 2010) Out in Madrid 3.png|(Dec 12, 2010) S99 Versace.png|Mod. S99 Col. 900 TorontoAirportOutside.jpg|(Mar 3, 2011) March 4-2011-Toronto.png|(Mar 4, 2011) 12-30-11 Meeting fans in New York.jpg|(Dec 30, 2011) T76 Versace.png|Mod. T76 Col. 852 lady-gaga-and-versace-t76-sunglasses-ellen degeneres show 2011.png|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Apr 28, 2011) AfterEllen-2011.jpg|(Apr 28, 2011) The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" Lady_Gaga_in_Mexico.png Airport-May10-2011.png|(May 10, 2011) 5-10-11 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel.jpg|(May 10, 2011) 6-28-11 Fuji TV Interview.png|(Jun 27, 2011) Versace 402.png|Mod. 402 Col. 903 GoogleChrome-02.jpg|Google Chrome commercial 11-06-07 Leaving Sirius Satellite Radio Stations.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Various_Versace_accessories.png Mary Ellen Matthews 005.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews Versace-January-Jones-Eyewear-1.jpeg|VE02120 1002 87 (Spring 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) Spring/Summer 1991 couture collection Versace-ss-1991.jpg Gagaversace.png|(Jun 9, 2011) Versace-SS-1991-Dress.jpg Jun13-Taratata01.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) versace-spring-1991-rtw-tights-profile.jpg Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) gianni-versace-spring-1991-trench-coat-profile.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Spring/Summer 1992 atelier collection gianni-versace-ss-1992-animal-print-jacket-profile.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-pants-profile.jpg Craig Greenhill 01.jpg|Craig Greenhill versace-spring-1992-couture-jacket-profile.jpg Tumblr lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 3, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-ss-1992-jacket-profile.jpg Taichung Arena2011.png|(Jul 3, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-ensemble-gallery.jpg Matt&Jo-2011.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Atelier Versace Spring 1992 Beaded Top.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 atelier collection 1991-92.jpg BambinaInItalia.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) versace-fall-1991-rtw-crystal-top-profile.jpg Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Gagaversace1.jpg|Taratata (June 13, 2011) gianni-versace-fall-1991-beaded-top-profile.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Versace-FW91-92.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-print-silk-jacket-profile.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 couture collection Versace_Fall_1991_RTW_Silk_Top.png BambinaInItalia.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-aw-1991-jacket-profile.jpg Jul112011-2.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Atelier-FallWinter-9192.jpg Tumblr lo0cv27c4U1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 11, 2011) SYTYCD-2011.jpg|So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 27, 2011) Fall/Winter 1993 couture collection Fall-Winter92-93-NaomiCampbell.jpg Kenneth Willardt 19.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) VersaceSignature-Boots.jpg Versace-FW92-93-Blouse.jpg The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" 6-8-11.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) 00688312.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 9, 2011) Fall-Winter92-93-Shoes.jpg BambinaInItalia.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Fall/Winter 1993 atelier collection Atelier-Fall1992.jpg TEOG-fRONT.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" versace012.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Versace-Atelier-FallWinter9293.jpg Tumblr lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-AW-Atelier-1992-Skirt.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 1998 atelier collection 0000330206018.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Fall/Winter 2001 RTW collection Verscae_Fall_Winter_2001_RTW_Black_dress.png 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) Spring/Summer 2010 atelier collection Spring2010AtelierVersace7.jpg lady-gaga-times-square-nye-01122011-08.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 RTW collection versace-spring-2011-rtw-halter-neck.jpg Bazaar9.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Fall/Winter 2011 menswear collection Versace_Fall_2011_Mens_Suit.png VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg|(Aug 28, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW collection versace-fall-2011-rtw-one-shoulder-flower-print-dress-profile.jpg Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG|(Aug 11, 2011) 8-12-11 La Maison de Fashion.jpg|(Aug 12, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2011) Atelier Versace Custom outfits: So You Think You Can Dance (performance) *A Outfit made with a pattern from the Fall 20111 Atelier collection. Nicola_Pop_Up_Shop_Versace_Much_Music.png 264329_10150656210080176_260751060175_19390566_8060119_n.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) 267421_10150710914665176_260751060175_19829279_684591_n.jpg 223935_10150742370435176_260751060175_20224135_5056680_n.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) 267421_10150710914680176_260751060175_19829280_1273823_n.jpg 198688_10150742370935176_260751060175_20224150_3390151_n.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) 267421_10150710914685176_260751060175_19829281_5087767_n.jpg 284147_10150742370300176_260751060175_20224133_3811315_n.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) Dragon_Print_Verscae_pop_up_shop.png 049-SYTYCD-2011.jpg|A So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 27, 2011) Df.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 089727-Lady-Gaga-The-Edge-of-Glory-iHeartRadio-Music-Festival-2011.jpg|(Sep 242, 2011) MTN 2839429.jpg|"Marry the Night" Gagamrrythenightbedazzler.jpg|"Marry the Night" MTN 2858929.jpg|"Marry the Night" KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-02.jpg|KISS FM's Jingle Ball (Dec 3, 2011) 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 1.jpg|(Dec 9, 2011) 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 2.jpg|(Dec 9, 2011) Lady-Gaga-Performs-in-Times-Square-on-New-Years-Eve-7-1024x862.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 54th Grammy Awards 001.png|54th Grammy Awards (Feb 12, 2012) Accessories gianni-versace-vintage-bag.jpg At JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) May 10, 2011 005.png|(May 10, 2011) All 2 458x343.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) versace-gold-bracelet.jpg|Gift from a Japanese fan Lady Gaga - Judas 344.jpg|"Judas" Versace_Leopard_Print_Bag.png Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg|(Jun 25, 2011) Tumblr lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-FW2011-bag.jpg|Nappa bag (Fall/Winter 2011) Tumblr lnsnm9DLnj1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 2, 2011) Versace_Oval_Clutch.png Shopping at La Maison de Fashion in LA (12-08-11).JPG|(Aug 12, 2011) Various_Versace_accessories.png 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg|(Jun 29, 2011) 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(Aug 6, 2011) 22 August 2011 001.png|(Aug 22, 2011) Missing ID Gagaversace1.jpg|Versace Jeans BambinaInItalia.jpg|Blouse Category:Designers